plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Conehead Zombie
The Conehead Zombie and variants are zombies with a roadcone on its head for protection. While it is relatively easy to defeat, it is much harder to eliminate than both the Flag Zombie and the ordinary zombie. It has somewhat high health, but it can only be directly hurt once the cone has fallen off its head. History ''Plants vs. Zombies The Conehead Zombie first appears in level 1-3. It is the third zombie the player encounters, after the ordinary zombie and the Flag Zombie. It is one of the most common zombies in this game. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Conehead Zombie first appears in The Boonies level 3. It appears almost every level since it has appeared. Strangely, Conehead Zombie does not not appear in The Sand Dooms, but it reappears in a few levels of Zombitorium Manor. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Normal Conehead Zombies only appear in tutorial Day 3 and 4. However, it has some variants in different areas; '''Conehead Mummy' in Ancient Egypt, Conehead Pirate in Pirate Seas, and Conehead Cowboy in Wild West. Its health and speed are the same as in Plants vs. Zombies. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Conehead Zombie' His traffic cone headpiece makes him twice as tough as normal zombies. Toughness: medium Conehead Zombie shuffled mindlessly forward like every other zombie. But something made him stop, made him pick up a traffic cone and stick it on his head. Oh yeah. He likes to party. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Conehead Zombie TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His traffic cone headpiece makes him twice as tough as normal zombies. After a wild night, Conehead Zombie woke up holding a mysterious receipt for a cone and industrial strength adhesive. Conehead Mummy TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His cobra cone headdress makes him twice as tough as normal mummies. Conehead Mummy Zombie prefers the circular cone shape over the typical pyramid shape. It's a fashion thing, and Conehead Mummy Zombie always stays ahead of fashion. Conehead Pirate TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His Jolly Roger cone makes him twice as tough as normal pirates. Conehead Pirate is a simple zombie. When asked what his favorite dish is, he'd think for a moment, straighten his ascot, and say, "Rrurrarrbrains." Perhaps he could borrow a cup, neighbor? Overview Plants vs. Zombies'' and Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time The Conehead Zombie absorbs 28 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 7, 13 and 18 when the roadcone is destroyed, and 23 normal damage shots before dying at 28 normal damage shots. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The Conehead Zombie absorbs 12 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 3 and 8 when the roadcone is destroyed, and 11 normal damage shots before dying at 12 normal damage shots. Appearances Plants vs. Zombies *Adventure Mode: Every level except for levels 1-1, 1-2, 2-1, and 4-5 *Mini-games: Wall-nut Bowling, Slot Machine, It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Invisi-ghoul, Seeing Stars, Beghouled Twist, Big Trouble Little Zombie, Column Like You See 'Em, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick, Whack a Zombie, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Heat Wave, Zombie Trap, Buttered Popcorn *Cancelled Mini-games: Every Cancelled Mini-game except for Air Raid, Ice Level and Squirrel *Puzzle Mode: Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless, all Last Stand (Puzzle Mode) levels *Survival Mode: All levels *Co-op Mode: All levels *Others: Versus Mode Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *The Boonies: 3, 4, 5 *Dire Spires: All levels *Cadaver Cavern: All levels *Park-n-Perish: All levels *Killjoy Park: All levels except for 16 *Sweaty Palms: All levels *U of Z: All levels except for 4, 14, 23, 24 *Frostbite Falls: All levels *Mildew Meadow: All levels *Grey Matter Gardens: All levels *The Sever Glades: All levels except for 5, 8, 9, 15, 19 *Zombitorium Manor: 2, 5, 23 *Reclaiming lots: The Plantagon Lot, The Workshop Lot, The Car Lot, The Post Office Lot, The Cafe Lot, The Fire Station Lot, The Flaming Lot, The Police Station Lot, The Bamboo Lot, The Sunny Lot Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Tutorial: Day 3 and 4, Piñata Party *Ancient Egypt: All levels except for Day 8 and Mummy Memory levels *Pirate Seas: All levels except for Day 5, Cannons Away levels and Last Stand III *Wild West: All levels Strategies Even though he takes more hits than the regular zombie, this zombie is not at all difficult to stop. A Snow Pea, two Peashooters, or a Repeater can take it down easily. It is weak to almost all strategies, so your basic setup should take it out. However, do not underestimate it, as it can be a threat in the early levels and the beginning of the game. A single Peashooter can be sufficient to kill one, but two or three work better, especially if there are multiple zombies to be killed. A single Peashooter is also enough to kill a Conehead Zombie before it encounters the square that the Peashooter is on. I, Zombie Endless After the normal zombie is replaced by the Imp, use this zombie for the lanes you want a small amount of damage absorption. Their cones aren't affected by the Magnet-shroom, so use them to take out the Magnet-shroom if it isn't well defended. However, be careful not to send them to a highly defended lane. For puzzles involving Scaredy-shrooms, time Conehead placement and location so the most Scaredy-shrooms in a lane are hiding, allowing Coneheads to walk down the row with no or minimal harm. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies Conehead-Zombie.gif|An animated Conehead Zombie (click to see the animation). File:song 1.JPG|Conehead Zombie in the music video of "Zombies on Your Lawn" File:Zombie Cone Degrades.PNG|The cone degrades File:DuckyTubeConeheadZombie.png|A Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie, the Conehead Zombie's Ducky Tube variant. Cone packet.png|Conehead Zombie Seed Packet in I, Zombie ConeheadDS.png|Conehead Zombie in the DS version DS Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie.png|A DS Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie cone12.png|HD Conehead Zombie Conehead zombies in Three hit wonder.PNG|Conehead Zombies in Three Hit Wonder Conehead 1st degrade.png|Conehead Zombie first degrade (after seven hits) conehead 2nd degrade.png|Conehead Zombie's second degrade (after 13 hits) CONEHEADZOMBIE.PNG|Conehead Zombie at night ICE.PNG|Frozen Conehead Zombie Cone Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA10days.png|Image implying that Conehead Zombie will appear in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Conehead PVZA.jpg|Conehead Zombie's first official photo Adv-Cone.png|Cone Trash LOOK A CONES AND BE HATS =O.png|A Conehead Zombie in game Conehead 1st de PvZA.PNG|Conehead Zombie's first degrade Conehead 2nd de PvZA.PNG|Conehead Zombie's second degrade ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time ConeheadPvZ2.jpg|Almanac Entry ConeheadPvZ2Almanac.jpg|Mummy Almanac Entry Pirate_cone_head.jpg|Pirate Almanac Entry Cone head cowboy.jpg|Cowboy Almanac Entry PvZ2_Conehead_Zombie.jpg|Conehead Zombie PvZ2_Conehead_Mummy.jpg|Conehead Mummy PvZ2_Conehead_Pirate.jpg|Conehead Pirate PvZ2_Conehead_Cowboy.jpg|Conehead Cowboy 1stDegrade.jpg|Conehead Zombie's first degrade 2ndDegrade.jpg|Conehead Zombie's second degrade Conehead.jpg|Conehead Zombie ConeheadLoseCone.jpg|Conehead Zombie losing its cone Conehead Mummy (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Conehead Mummy Conehead Mummy's first degrade (PvZ2IAT).PNG|Conehead Mummy's first degrade Conehead Mummy's second degrade (PvZ2IAT).PNG|Conehead Mummy's second degrade Conehead Mummy losing its cone (PvZ2IAT).PNG|Conehead Mummy losing its headcone Conehead Pirate First Degrade.PNG|Conehead Pirate's first degrade Lolol.jpg|Conehead Pirate's second degrade Conehead Cowboy.JPG|Conehead Cowboy Conehead cowboy 2nd degrade.JPG|Conehead Cowboy's second degrade FaintedCowboyCone.jpeg|A fainted Conehead Cowboy FaintedPirateCone.jpeg|A Fainted Conehead Pirate Others Conehead Zombie & Sunflower figures.jpg conehead plush.jpg|Conehead Zombie Plush Trivia *In the Suburban Almanac, it's stated that a Conehead Zombie is twice as tough as a normal Zombie, but in fact it's 2.8x as tough as one. **Maybe it is talking about the Cone, which has 18 hits, almost twice the HP of a normal zombie, still not exactly twice as much as a normal zombie. ***Most likely it is stating that two Peashooters is the number of Peashooters required to kill it without getting bitten, while one is required for a normal zombie. (Although, if planted in the left most column when it first appears, one Peashooter is enough.) *As seen in the concept design for the Conehead Zombie posted on the [https://www.facebook.com/plantsversuszombies ''Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page], the Conehead Zombie, instead of just being a normal zombie with a traffic cone on it's head, it would be what appears to be a construction worker. *The Conehead Zombie is the third most frequently occurring zombie (other than regular zombies and the Flag Zombie), as it appears in every level but levels 1-1, 1-2, 2-1, 4-5, ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Pogo Party, Bobsled Bonanza, Heavy Weapon, BOMB All Together!, Homerun Derby, Portal Combat, Zombiquarium, Air Raid, Air Raid (Hidden Mini-game), Ice Level, Squirrel, Vasebreaker and first seven I, Zombie levels. *Some of the Game of the Year edition packs come with a punch-out cardboard cone that can be placed on the head of the zombie figurine. This cone will require minimal construction first, possibly with the aid of tape. *It is unknown how the roadcone could protect the Conehead Zombie from projectiles and some plants like Spikeweed and Spikerock, as they mostly hit the other body parts. *The Conehead Zombie, the Buckethead Zombie, the Screen Door Zombie and the Trash Can Zombie are the only zombies that can degrade into a normal Zombie. *If ''Plants vs. Zombies'': Game of the Year Version was purchased on Steam before May 5th, 2011, the Pyro from Team Fortress 2 will be awarded with a Dead Cone hat. *The top of the cone can be seen through the fog if it appears in the top row of a fog level. *In anything Wall-nut Bowling-related and Whack a Zombie, it takes two hits for a Conehead Zombie to die. *The Conehead Zombie, along with two normal zombies, appears on the loading screen. *This is the first zombie to have some armor. See also *Zombies *Roadcone *Buckethead Zombie *Peashooter *Snow Pea Category:Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Day Encountered Zombies Category:Day Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Tutorial Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Tutorial